The central concern of this project is to examine the reciprocal processes that occur between young adults who are experiencing critical role transitions and their social networks. The major focus is on the stresses associated with these transitions, the support mechanisms provided by the social network, and the coping strategies that are used by the individuals experiencing the transition. The transitions of interest are those commonly experienced by young adults: job, marriage, and parenthood. Both hypotheses of the study reflect an interactionist perspective; that is, events have consequences and the consequences impact on the events themselves. Specifically, we hypothesize that more successful coping is a function of greater network cohesiveness, individual adjustment and well being, network support, spacing between transitions, previous success in coping, and lesser stress. In addition, greater adjustment is a function of greater network cohesiveness, individual coping, network support, spacing between transitions, previous adjustment and lesser stress. This model will be tested in a two-year longitudinal study of young adults who are selected from a population of college graduates and graduating seniors on the basis of likelihood of undergoing the transitions of interest. Interviews and questionnaires will be requested of 240 men and 240 women four times at six-month intervals. This design allows examination of individual coping, adjustment, and network relationships before and after transitions are made. Principal analyses will be regression with lagged dependent variables and time series errors. This proposal focuses on individual behavior as it is influenced by the individual and by his or her social network. Thus, individual and social processes are interrelated to provide broader understanding of the means by which young adults face the normal transitions of adulthood. To the extent that healthy and successful outcomes are seen we may gain important indications of the processes by which the stresses of normal transitions are mitigated. These may include strengthening individual resources, enhancing interpersonal behavior, and educating young adults about the desired timings and the possible difficulties of making transitions.